Aria
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: This is a series of Phantom of the Opera poems that i have written. Please read and review, no flames.
1. Aria

Aria.

Ever since you left me, my dear Christine,

My life has no meaning to me.

No more do I have to wear a mask,

For there is no one to question about my past.

Even though you haunt my dreams,

The cold hard fact is there to see.

That you will never belong to me,

For I Christine was too blind to see.

Oh how can you say you love Raul?  
When you know to your heart he can't be true.

I loved you more than you'll ever know,

Though it was hard to me to show.

To love you my heart it couldn't be wrong,

For I gave you the gift of song.

I took you to my magical lair,

For I wanted you to dwell forever there.

In my magical kingdom you would be queen,

Oh I really do love you dear Christine.

Even though it wasn't with words of love,

It was through heavenly music from up above.

When my fingers dance upon the organ keys, I see a glimpse, a vision of thee.

When the siren's song echoes across the lake,

It makes my very heart want to break.

The loneliness makes my soul bereft,

For my love for you yearns to grow stronger yet.


	2. Christine's Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera Characters. Oh the horror!

Christine's Vision

In the darkness of the night, I see a creature of such fright.

Hiding his face behind a mask,

What's behind it I dare not ask.

I hear his voice calling sweetly my name,

And once I hear it I am not the same.

I am his spirit, his voice, his song.

Oh why haven't I heard it for so long?

I reach out my arms to him,

But suddenly the vision begins to dim.

I call out his name, my heart begins to cry.

Oh why did my dream so soon had to die?

I wake up to find myself in the arms of Raul,

Who promises to me that he will be true.

Oh why did I ever give you back your ring?  
Like it was some unimportant thing?  
Oh my dear Erik, my angel with broken wings,

Teach again my heart and soul to sing.

Take me down to your magical lair,

For I want to dwell forever there.


	3. Erik

Erik

My world is now in dark despair,

Since my angel is not there.

My heart is no longer filled with song,

And my nights are very long.

I am a fallen angel with broken wings,

No longer songs have I to sing.

My lair is like a prison to me:

It walls are closing all around me.

But if someone tried to take a deeper look,

My heart is like an open book.

For my heart can never tell a lie,

That a monster can truly cry.


	4. Phantom Lover

Phantom Lover

Oh my dear creature,

Angel of the night.

Where are you?

I am so filled with fright.

I need your siren song.

For my world seems to be filled with wrong.

My voice I lift to you.

My whole soul I give to you.

To you only will I belong,

For you fill my spirit with song.

Forgive me if I go astray.

Help me again to find my way.

For to me there could be no other,

Than my beautiful, mysterious,

Phantom lover.


	5. The Greatest Opera Song

The Greatest Opera Song

When the sweet melodies of music envelope the night,

It reveals a creature of such fright.

Wearing only a simple mask to hide his dark and dreadful past.

A strange angel with unseen wings.

An unknown song does his sing.

A mystical song he doth weave,

One of romance and ecstasy.

No other song could be deeper;

No other verse could be sweeter.

Of that glorious, tender refrain,

Of the name,

**Erik.**


	6. To Christine

To Christine.

I came to your mirror,

You were so filled with fear.

Oh how I longed to hold you near.

But like a child you backed away.

Oh how can I, dear Christine, make you stay?

I took you to my secret lair,

And showed every treasure there.

But you, Christine, were only concerned about my mask.

Oh how Christine can I tell you about my dark past?

When I revealed myself to you,

It seemed you're heart would break in two.

In fear you turned your head away,

And said to me, "No longer would you stay."

And so I tried to persuade you with music that I willingly share and ask myself, Christine, did you really care?


End file.
